Kimi Ni Aitai - Haehyuk - Chapter 1
by KageMizukii
Summary: Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih, tapi karna angin yang berhembus. mataku jadi terasa pedih.


Judul: KIMI NI Aitai - (saya ingin)

Penulis: KageMizukii ™

Cast(s) : Lee Donghae, Jung Hyukjae.

Mendukung Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejong, Kim Heechul, Shin Donghee, dll

Genre (s): Romantis, Drama, Terluka / Comfort, Angst, Yaoi.

Tingkat: PG

Jenis: Bab

Summary : 'Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih, Tapi karna hembusan angin. Mataku akan berair karna terterpa oleh angin.'  
Cantik dan putih ~

Suci dan murni ~  
'Aku hanya butuh satu teman saja, Karna itu aku akan melindungimu.'

P.S : Semua yang ada di FF ini bukan ide murni saya, Karna saya begitu terkesan dengan cerita ini jadi saya mencoba menulisnya dalam FF Haehyuk, Movie aslinya memiliki judul yang sama dengan FF ini , mungkin sebagian ada yang pernah lihat.

Note(s) : Karena saya nulis FF berdasarkan titik kepuasan diri saya pribadi, Jadi sebaiknya jangan berharap banyak sebelum nantinya kecewa. dan disini marga Hyukjae adalah Jung, Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Nikmati ^ ~ ^

Mi KIMI NI Aitai 彡

Derapan kaki yang berlari cepat, menyusuri lorong-lorong gang perumahan yang tidak luas, Hatinya tertohok dan nafasnya mulai tercekat. Hembusan-hembusan nafas berat ia keluarkan dengan kasar, rincian keringat mengucur dengan begitu deras.

'dia membawa pisau, bisa saja kita terbunuh..'

'Jangan mendekat padanya, dia tak tahu malu.'

'Kami tak bisa masuk kelas karna ada anak seorang pembunuh, Seonsaengnim! usir dia!'

'Hey..nomor absen 21..kau mengerikan! Pergilah dari sekolah ini.'

Kepingan-kepingan kenyataan pahit menghantuinya lagi, teriak-teriakan bising oleh temannya mulai kembali terputar ulang dalam pikirannya. Tidak hanya sekelas, tapi seluruh siswa sekolah ini memusuhinya. Begitu menyedihkan, tak ada seorang pun teman disisinya, ia tak berharap banyak, hanya ingin semua hal buruk ini lekas berakhir.

'Sebentar lagi Jung Hyukjae..sabarlah.'

Ia berbisik pelan dari dalam sudut hatinya, perasaannya mencelos saat langkah kakinya terhenti, tepat didepan rumahnya. Ia dorong pintu besi yang ada didepannya, rumahnya tidak besar dan bagus, rumahnya sangat sederhana, terlebih ini hanya rumah sewaan, didaerah kelas peralihan.

Kakinya kembali terarah membuka pintu utama rumah itu, menggesernya dan menelan pahit-pahit kenyataan, bahwa sosok yang teramat dibencinya sedang ada dirumah ini, Semua memuakkan, orang itu dengan minuman keras ditangannya dan dengan wajah busuknya, sungguh Hyukjae ingin berteriak protes atas segala apa yang telah pria ini lakukan. Masalah yang menghantui keluarganya, dan tuduhan-tuduhan terhadap dirinya.

"Hyaaa! dimana ibumu?!"

Pria separuh baya itu bersuara, duduk dengan sedikit oleng karna mabuk, Hyukjae tak menghiraukan, ia tak ingin melakukan apapun bahkan hanya sekedar berucap.

"Hyaa! katakan dimana ibumu?!"

Pria yang berstatus sebagai appa-nya itu mulai berdiri, dengan sempoyongan dan sebotol soju ditangannya. Menatap tak suka pada Hyukjae, menaruh tangannya yang kosong diatas kepala anaknya itu, dan menarik kasar rambut Hyukjae dengan kasar, tanpa perasaan dan tidak peduli. Jung Hyukjae mulai menggerang kesakitan, tapi mulutnya tetap bungkam, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Eomma-nya jika ia bersuara sedikit saja.

"DASAR BODOH! DIMANA IBUMUU?!"

Lagi-lagi Appanya kembali bertanya, dengan nada dan volume yang lebih keras, ia berteriak, tepat didepan telinga kiri Hyukjae. Sedikit pun tidak membuat Hyukjae menyerah, ia keras kepala.

"KATAKAN ANAK KURANG AJARR!"

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, saat tangan kasar Appanya mencengkram bahunya, dan melempar tubuhnya dalam sekali waktu, ringisan keras Hyukjae lontarkan, tubuhnya menghantam dinding rumah dengan keras. Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Dimana ibumu? huh? dimana ibumu?"

Pria gila ini masih tidak puas, kembali menyeret kerah Hyukjae dan menelusupkan tubuh ringkih itu kedalam buntalan selimut yang tercecer, Kakinya ia arahkan pada buntalan itu dan mulai menginjak-injaknya dengan kejam.

"Aaarrgh ..."

Erangan panjang keluar dari dalam selimut itu, disusul erangan-erangan lain yang terdengar memilukan, Hyukjae menangis keras, dan terus berteriak saat merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya yang terinjak dengan sengaja oleh Appanya. Injakan pada tubuhnya semakin brutal dan tak terkendali, ia berpikir mungkin ia akan mati. Disaat seperti ini tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan untuk menolong, tak ada seorang pun. Semua tetangga juga membenci keluarganya yang rusak ini, ia menjadi terkenal dilingkungan ini karna perbuatan busuk Appanya.

"Arrgghhh ..."

Satu erangan lebih keras ia suarakan, siksaan seperti ini bukan lagi hal asing untuknya, tubuhnya membiru dan bergetar hebat dibalik selimut. Luka memar dan merahnya darah segar begitu nampak hingga kepermukaan selimut.

KURANGNYA

Ada suara hantaman keras, namun Hyukjae tak mampu melihatnya. Disusul suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang memasuki rumahnya.

"Saya detektif Shin, mendapat tugas dari kepolisian menangkap saudara Jung Yunho sebagai terpidana mati."

Suara rendah khas pria dewasa terdengar menggelegar diruangan itu, Jung Yunho sang Appa dari Hyukjae nampak berkesiap. Dengan gerakan cepat ia lemparkan botol kaca yang telah ada digenggamannya kearah detektif bertubuh gembal itu.

"Aaaak...haishh..! bajingan ini, cepat tangkap dia!"

Rupanya botol soju itu tepat mengenai kepala sebelah kiri detektif Shin, ia mengerang dan mengumpat kasar. Mengeka darah yang mengucur keluar dari pelipis kepalanya. Beberapa anak buahnya mulai meraih tubuh limbung Jung Yunho yang memberontak, ia terus berteriak dan menolak.

"Bukan aku pembunuhnya, bukan akuuuu!"

Ia berteriak dengan keras saat tubuhnya terseret keluar rumah dengan borgol yang melengkapi dikedua pergelangan tangannya. Detektif Shin masih tertinggal disana, ia amati ruang rumah yang nampak berantakkan itu, dan pandangannya tertuju pada gumulan selimut yang menggelembung.

SREEK

Dalam satu tarikan, detektif Shin membuka selimut yang mencurigakan itu, dan sesuai dugaan. Ada tubuh seorang bocah yang rapuh penuh luka didalamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau perlu mendapat perawatan."

Suara rendahnya nampak khawatir, Mata Hyukjae tertutup dengan rapat dan tak berniat memberi sahutan. Dengan mantap Detektif Shin meraih dan menggendong tubuh Hyukjae yang kurus dan ringan itu, berlari keluar dan mencoba mencari pertolongan.

Benda bulat mulai bergelinding menyusuri lapangan, nasipnya sungguh tak bisa dikatakan baik jika ia hanya tersentuh oleh sepatu-sepatu yang menendangnya  
seolah tanpa ampun.

Pemuda tampan, bermata kelam dan memiliki pandangan mata yang teduh, nampak berlarian memperebutkan bola itu, Kaki panjangnya bergerak cepat kesana kemari, Ia terlihat begitu mahir dalam olahraga ini, hingga tak peduli kucuran keringan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Donghae ... Ayahmu di sini, biarkan datang."

Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti, pandangan matanya ia arahkan pada pelatih wanita yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Tatapannya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa tak percaya.

'Abeoji? dia kesini?'

Donghae membatin dengan risau, hatinya bergemuruh, dengan cepat ia perbaiki ekspresinya dengan ceria dan berlari menjauhi lapangan untuk menemui Abeojinya.

Hembusan nafas kasar ia keluarkan, merasa hal itu mampu mengurangi rasa gugupnya karna senang. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh hendle pintu. Abeojinya telah menunggu beberapa menit didalam ruang tamu asrama besar ini. Donghae berpikir keras, atas dasar apa Abeojinya itu mengunjunginya.

CKLEK

Pintu telah terbuka, sosok yang berdiri membelakangi Donghae nampak mengendorkan semangat dan raut bahagia diwajahnya. Sepertinya itu bukan Abeojinya, melainkan sekretaris pribadi Abeojinya. Langkahnya tampak tak berdaya, dan menatap bosan dan kecewa.

"Dimana Abeoji?"

Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang bermalas-malasan.

"Tuan Lee sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Ahh ~ sepertinya kau tumbuh dengan baik disini."

Sekretaris Kim mencoba menjelaskan dan diakhiri kekehan ringan untuk mendinginkan suasana yang begitu kaku. Ia tepuk pundak Donghae seolah bangga pada kerja keras Donghae disini sejauh ini. Sudah selama tiga tahun Donghae masuk di pelatihan pemain sepak bola di Amerika, dan ia sangat berharap dan rindu, akan ada keluarga yang mengunjunginya, terlebih adalah Abeojinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk kembali ke Korea."

"Apakah?"

"Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak, jadi biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

"Tuan Lee akan menentangnya, maaf saya tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Donghae mengakhiri percakapannya dengan egois, ia meninggalkan Sekretaris Kim yang membeku menatapnya. Donghae berjalan keluar ruangan dan terus menjalankan kakinya hingga menuju diluar gedung pelatihan, Tanpa ragu ia naikki kendaraan mewah yang terparkir didepan gedung itu, Sepertinya itu kendaraan yang biasa dikendarai oleh anak buah Abeojinya.

Sekretaris Kim tampak menyusul dibelakangnya dengan sedikit berlari, wajahnya terlihat cemas, Anak majikannya tengah berulah, tentu ini juga akan membahayakan baginya.

"Tolong anda keluar.."

Ucapnya dengan sopan dan membuka pintu mobil samping kiri Donghae, bertindak sesabar mungkin pada kelakuan Donghae yang seenaknya. Sedikit pun tubuh Donghae tidak bergerak dan bergiming untuk keluar, ia duduk santai seolah tak peduli hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Ayo kita pergi, terlalu terlambat untukku kembali."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mobil itu bergerak juga meninggalkan tempat pelatihan. Membawa serta Donghae untuk kembali ke Korea. Sekretaris Kim sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Donghae, ia terlalu keras kepala.

Donghae tampak menikmati perjalanannya menuju Korea, mobil mewah yang membawanya telah sampai di Seoul dalam beberapa jam saja, Semua memang serba expensive. Beberapa mobil berjalan didepan dan dibelakang mobil yang ia tumpangi, ini akan membawanya langsung ketempat dimana Abeojinya berada.

Mata kelamnya mengamati sekeliling, dan matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh. Tampak seorang pemuda berdiri seorang diri didepan kantor kejaksaan, dengan kepala menunduk dalam, wajahnya tertutup poni yang menggerai panjang, Pemuda dengan seragam lengkap dengan tasnya. Donghae bergidik, merasa aneh dengan itu.

'apa itu benar-benar manusia?'

Mobilnya berputar beberapa kali untuk menuju kehalaman Kantor kejaksaan, dan tatapannya tak lepas pada sosok aneh itu, kini mobilnya telah berhenti.

"Jangan keluar mobil, anda tunggu disini saja."

Ucapan sepihak Sekretaris Kim, yang berjalan keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkannya sendiri, Sepertinya sekretaris Kim tak ingin langsung memberitahu Abeoji Donghae bahwa Donghae ada di Seoul sekarang. Sepertinya Donghae masih merasa tertarik dengan pemuda aneh itu, ia buka kaca mobilnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan sana.

Angin berhembus, mata Donghae sedikit melebar, rambut lurus dan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda itu tertiup hembusan angin. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit dan sedikit dan tertutup, Donghae mendesah kecewa karna tidak berhasil melihat rupa itu dengan jelas, terlebih pemuda aneh itu terus saja tertunduk.

"Eoh? Abeoji?"

Donghae melihat sang Abeoji keluar kantor kejaksaan dengan kursi roda, dan kerumunan wartawan mulai menyerbunya. Kaki Donghae terarah untuk keluar mobil dan berlari menghampiri Abeojinya yang sudah menaikki mobil lain, ia menerobos kerumunan wartawan dan masuk dengan cepat kedalam mobil itu sebelum mobil dijalankan dan pergi.

Jung Hyukjae berdiri bosan sejak tadi, menunggu Eommanya yang ada didalam gedung kejaksaan. Ia terus tertunduk dan sepatunya ia gesek-gesekan kearah tanah kering dan keras, sedikit menimbulkan debu.

"Ayo pergi..semua sudah berakhir."

Suara lembut dan dalam terdengar dari arah belakangnya, ternyata Eommanya telah keluar dengan membawa sesuatu. Sekotak kayu yang berisi abu kremasi Appanya, ia memandang dengan dalam sang Eomma yang tampak tak berseri.  
Saat seperti ini bukan saat bahagia, melainkan juga bukan hal sedih, ini saat melegakan untuk Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disana? cepatlah, yang kau inginkan sudah terkabul."

Eomma Hyukjae menatap jengah pada anaknya, ucapannya terdengar enggan dan tidak suka. Jung Hyukjae mencoba menyadarkan dirinya, ia hanya menatap Eommanya dan mulai berjalan disampingnya sang Eomma.

"Appa-mu telah meninggal, dan kau dengan wajah murungmu itu...mulai sekarang kau harus bekerja dan memberiku uang!"

Lagi-lagi Eomma Hyukjae berucap dengan nada kasar dan raut muka yang tampak frustasi. Hyukjae menatapnya sekali lagi dan mengangguk, ini sikap yang wajar, setidaknya yang tersisa saat ini untuknya adalah sang Eomma.

Kini mereka telah sampai ditepi Sungai, Sang Eomma sedang sibuk menaburkan abu kremasi Appa-nya dengan hati-hati, dan Hyukjae hanya duduk beberapa meter dari jarak sang Eomma. Ia bermain dengan air sungai, melempar batu kerikil kecil didalamnya.

"Eomma...apa ini sudah benar-benar berakhir?"

Jung Hyukjae mulai berucap, dengan suara lirih dan ketidakyakinan. Eommanya menatap tak percaya, kotak kayu yang sudah kosong itu ia lemparkan kearah Hyukjae dengan tidak segan.

"Lihat itu .. Lihat! Semua berakhir sekarang. Kau tidak akan lagi mendapat masalah di Sekolah karna Appamu, kau senang sekarang?"

Sang Eomma menekankan ucapannya pada Hyukjae, seolah ia jengah pada anaknya itu. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan memandang Eomma nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Appa tidak akan kembali, benar kan?"

Hyukjae mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit kekehan, dan Eommanya hanya menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Langit mulai memerah, dan matahari menyurupkan sinarnya untuk bersembunyi. Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Eommanya, kembali kerumah mereka.

Dari balik rumah megah, besar, dan mewah. Jika kita mencoba masuk dan melihat isinya, maka kita akan tahu jika didalamnya tak seindah tampak dari luar.

"Kembalikan anak ini ke Amerika."

"Abeoji ..!"

Donghae sedikit berteriak meminta protes, didepan Abeojinya kini, ia justru diusir untuk kembali. Sedikit tak menyangka bahwa seperti inilah sikap keji Abeojinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat menahan amarah, Sang abeoji menatapnya tajam.

"Kau datang kesini tidak untuk istirahat, tapi karna emosimu. Kau akan diterbangkan besok. Sekretaris Kim..!"

"Saya mengerti tuan."

Kuku-kuru tangan Abeoji Donghae memutih menahan hasrat, Ia sungguh jengah melihat bagaimana Donghae memberontak saat sekretaris Kim mencoba mendorong tubuhnya untuk keluar. Tubuh Donghae bergerak menolak dan terus berteriak jika tak ingin kembali ke Amerika.

Percuma saja ia memberontak, itu tak akan ada hasilnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terseret keluar dari kamar pribadi Abeojinya, nafasnya memburu karna marah, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Donghae berlari keluar rumah, merasa perlu udara segar untuk membersihkan otaknya yang suntuk ini. Ia berjalan disekitar lingkungan rumahnya, keadaan sudah malam dan suasana sepi, Donghae berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

Ngiiing ~ ~ Ngiiing

Ngiiing ~ ~ Ngiiing

Suara ngilu bak besi yang bertabrakkan dengan besi lain, Donghae bergidik, tubuhnya berkesiap dan ia kepalkan tangan didepan dadanya, mencoba mewaspadai bahaya. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras, Donghae menoleh kesamping dan segala arah, ia merasa penasaran sekaligus nyeri, pikiran negatif menghantuinya. Merasa suasana begitu menyeramkan, anehnya ia tak berhenti melangkah.

Rupanya ada taman kecil di lingkungan ini, Donghae berdiri tepat didepan taman dan mulai tahu dari mana bunyi aneh itu berasal, itu adalah suara ayunan besi yang berdencit.

KAMU KAMU

Mata teduhnya terbelalak, melihat pemandangan ganjil didepannya kini, Sosok aneh yang ia lihat siang tadi, Saat ini sedang bermain ayun disini, Seorang diri, lagi-lagi dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut gerainya. Bagaimana bisa? Sulit dipercaya...  
Tanpa ragu Donghae berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di ayunan samping sosok aneh itu.

"Jadi seperti ini wujudmu jika dari dekat.."

Donghae bersuara dan menoleh kesamping, suaranya sukses membuat sosok aneh itu mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatapnya. Sekali ini Donghae harus akui jika ia terpesona sekaligus penasaran, tatapan dingin nan tajam, seolah menuduhnya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan panik dan ingin pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Donghae ikut berdiri, mencoba menahan kepergian sosok aneh itu. Ia tersenyum saat tatapan matanya kembali terhubung dengan sosok itu, Donghae merasa tidak enak saat melihat bagaimana raut wajah cemas dan takut yang terlihat jelas dari sosok itu. Ia merasa semakin penasaran sekarang, siapa sosok ini sebenarnya.

"Aku..tak akan menyakitimu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kening Donghae berkerut, menyadari sosok didepannya kini melebarkan mata, dan menatapnya tak percaya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, tapi apa? Donghae sungguh tak tahu, Ia coba untuk terkekeh agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku.

"Aku tinggal di sekitar lingkungan ini, Namaku adalah Lee Donghae, jadi..bisa kau beritahu aku siapa dirimu?"

"Aku terkenal dilingkungan ini..."

Suara lirih yang teramat pelan, namun Donghae mampu mendengar karna suasana begitu sepi saat ini. Donghae tersenyum lebar tak percaya, meski sosok didepannya tengah tertunduk, tapi Donghae cukup lega mendengar suaranya.

"Ahh...ada tag name dibajumu, Jung..Hyuk..Jae..., itukah namamu? Jung Hyukjae?"

Tanpa Donghae sangka dan perkirakan, Sosok itu melangkah mundur perlahan seolah ketakutan, ia berbalik dan berlari pergi, menjauh. Hati Donghae mencelos tak percaya, apa yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Hyaaa! Eodigaa?"

"HYAAAA! PEMUDA BERSERAGAM!"

"HYAAA! ORANG YANG TERKENAAAL...Berhentiiii..."

"JUNG HYUK JAE..."

"JUNG HYUK JAE..."

KAMU KAMU

KAMU KAMU

Jung Hyukjae menghentikan kakinya untuk berlari, ia menoleh kebelakang seolah tak percaya, Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya? Benarkah?  
Ia berbalik ketaman itu lagi dengan berlari, ingin memastikan yang ia dengar tidak salah. Ia berlari cukup cepat dan penuh semangat, dadanya bergemuruh dan nafasnya tersenggal. Saat kembali sampai ditaman, ia arahkan pandangan matanya kesegala arah, kenapa orang itu tak ada? Jadi ia hanya berhalusinasi? Tidak mungkin...

"Apa kau mencariku, Jung Hyukjae?"

KAMU KAMU

Kepalanya ia arahkan keatas, tepat diatas tempat seluncur orang itu berada, ia meluncur turun dan berdiri didepan Hyukjae, tersenyum dengan hangat dan rupawan.  
Hyukjae menatapnya tanpa henti, pandangan matanya mensiratkan banyak arti, dan ia tak berhalusinasi saat ini, Seorang didepannya benar-benar nyata.

"A-Apa kau...memanggil namaku..?"

Hyukjae kembali membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah, ia berujar begitu lirih. Seorang didepannya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, aku memanggilmu tadi, Jung Hyukjae."

Kedipan-kedipan mata Hyukjae begitu cepat, matanya tampak berseri dan menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum, ini hal sederhana yang ia impikan. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, tersisa satu untuknya.

"Eoh? Sepertinya hujan..aihh, aku tidak suka basah."

Donghae berkeluh tak suka, merasakan tetesan air hujan. Ia berjalan mundur untuk berteduh, namun terhenti saat melihat seorang didepannya hanya diam.  
Hujan semakin deras, tapi tak ada pergerakan dari tubuh Hyukjae untuk berteduh.

"Hyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? kemari...kau akan basah."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tak disangka Donghae terjadi, Sosok aneh yang bernama Jung Hyukjae itu tidak berteduh justru berlari pergi meninggalkan taman dan dirinya.

YUNANI

Hyukjae bergerak cepat membuka pintu rumahnya, ia bergerak kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia tampak tersenyum senang.

"Eomma...ini sulit dipercaya.. ada orang yang memanggilku 'Jung Hyukjae' yah..bukan memanggilku 'Nomor absen 21'.."

Eomma Hyukjae tampak berbaring dikasur lantai bawah, sepertinya keadaannya sedang buruk dan mabuk berat, Eommanya tertidur dan tak merespon.

"Eomma...dia bilang dia tinggal disini, tapi dia sama sekali tak mengenaliku.. itu aneh."

Hyukjae melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bersuka cita, hatinya berdebar menahan rasa senang.

"Lee..Dong..Hae...ia sebut namanya adalah Lee..Dong..Hae...,Benar, Lee..Dong..Hae...kkk."

Hyukjae terkikik sekarang, ia tak dapat sembunyikan rasa bahagianya. langkahnya tersengal, karna kaki Eommanya yang bergerak dan membuatnya tersandung dan tertengkurap jatuh.

"Jangan berisikkk ... pergilah! Jangan datang lagi!"

"Eommaa...dapat!"

Seolah tak peduli apa yang Eommanya ucapkan, Mata Hyukjae berbinar senang melihat searah kolong meja, dan terdapat benda yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi.  
Diraihnya benda berwarna kuning itu dan tersenyum lebar, ia segera berlari dengan cepat, menebos hujan dan mengarah ke taman yang tidak begitu jauh. Hyukjae kini berdiri tepat didepan Donghae yang berteduh, mengarahkan tangannya kedepan Donghae, menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Gunakan ini untuk pulang...Gunakan agar kau tidak basah."

Hyukjar bersuara dengan ragu, namun sedikit senyum ia perlihatkan pada Donghae. Payung kuning itu Donghae terima dengan tercengang tak percaya.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar basah saat ini. Kenapa tidak kau kenakan sendiri?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur basah, Lagi pula air hujan tidak membuatku takut."

Jung Hyukjae terus menatap Donghae dengan berbinar, seolah Donghae adalah keberuntungan besar untuknya. Donghae justru menatapnya dalam dan merasa takjub, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan hal semacam ini.

"Gomawo, aku akan kembalikan ini besok."

Ucapan Donghae terngiang dengan indah ditelinga Hyukjae, Donghae tersenyum lebar menatapnya, dan itu membuat hati Hyukjae berdebar cepat. Besok masih berlanjut? benarkah?

"Besok...kau akan datang?"

Hyukjae bersuara dengan ragu dan nada lirih, ucapannya itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan dan senyum teduh seorang Donghae.  
Hari ini sungguh aneh dan tak terduga bagi keduanya, terlebih untuk Jung Hyukjae, ia merasa luar biasa menakjubkan. Dalam hati Hyukjae berharap besok segera datang, dan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Donghae. Akankah ia datang lagi? Lee..Dong..Hae..?

'Kau akan datang...'

'Kau tidak datang...'

'Kau akan datang...'

'Kau tidak datang...'

TBC

Akan saya lanjutin nge-remake dan update cepet chap selanjutnya, Jika banyak komenan dan bikin puas.  
Gamsahae ^-^


End file.
